


On the 12th day of Christmas

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Plot This Time, All the fun of the fair, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm bad at tagging sorry, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Angst, The summary might imply angst but really there isn't any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has decided to fix his brothers non existent love life by setting him up on an online dating site. He has arranged 12 dates for Castiel, the 12 dates of Christmas if you will. </p><p>All to take place at the very public, and therefore safe, Winter Fair.</p><p>Dean always in need of some extra cash got a part time job manning various stalls and games at the fair, where he has to watch Cas go on date after date after date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 12th day of Christmas

For two weeks over the Christmas period Lawrence Kansas held their Let it Glow Christmas festival and fairground. Always in need of some extra cash high school senior Dean Winchester was first inline when they held their open interview session. His odd transient almost survivalist childhood for once stood him in good stead. In order to man the stands you had to make the average punter feel like the games could be won.

Shoot moving ducks, bang, no problem. Get the hoops on the hooks, swoosh, not a bother. Test reflexes by smashing minions with a giant hammer, yes sir, not a problem. Ding that bell strong man test, please, Dean was 6 foot 1 in his stocking feet, and his father had been training him up for years, ding ding ding, sorted.

The interviewer was impressed and signed Dean up there and then. Smiling Dean mentioned how his kid brother Sam while a freshman, was nearing 6 foot tall, could shoot and throw hoops as well as Dean, maybe even better. "We'll take him too"

 

Castiel Novak was not good at shooting, or throwing and while he kept fit he was more wirily less bulky and as such he wasn't of use to the festival fairground so worked odd hours at a local coffee shop instead.

Castiel had been looking forward to attending the fair, that was until his dickhead brother Gabriel set him up. Gabriel had decided that he would not let Castiel graduate high school a virgin and so he had created an online dating profile for Castiel and arranged 12 dates for him. All to take place at the busy public fair. Gabriel was calling it the 12 dates of Christmas.

Castiel was calling it 12 dates in hell. He had wanted to hang out at the fair with his friends Charlie and Kevin, maybe try talking to Dean Winchester outside of school where their differing social standings wouldn't be so painfully obvious. Now he had to endure 12 painfully awkward first dates.

Why not just cancel? Cancelling would be rude, and Castiel does not like to be rude. It’s not like it’s the other guys fault, it’s all Gabriel’s fault! Gabriel who may or may not have the only copy of a rather embarrassing photo of a young Castiel naked bar a pink tutu that he was threatening to scan and post on line if Cas didn't go along with his 12 date plan.

**Date One**

The guy’s name was Benny, he was a bit rough around the edges but had a Louisiana drawl that Castiel could admit was attractive. They made their way around fair, bought a cup of coffee, chatted and generally soaked up the atmosphere. It was nice, Castiel was starting to feel hopeful, maybe the 12 dates would be fun.

That was until they made it to Dean's strong man stand. Castiel tried not to stare, he really did, but a little kid was asking Dean if he could get the marker higher than the boy had. Dean looked so cute pretending for the kid that he couldn't get it any higher, barely tapping the base.

"Man he's tragic" Benny scoffed at Dean’s efforts. Castiel stared at him incredulous; surely it was obvious that Dean was just humoring the child.

"Seriously? He's pretending, he's trying to make the kid feel like Thor." Cas shook his head as he spoke.

"Thor? You like Marvel?" it seemed to be Benny's turn to look incredulous.

"So?" Cas wanting to get back to the topic of Dean and how sweet he had been.

"Marvel are just so, ugh man." Any positive feelings Cas had been willing to maintain in regards to Benny, came crashing to a halt.

"It is possible to like Marvel and DC you know."

The date went downhill from there; Castiel offered Benny a casual good night and escaped in home without even considering a kiss.

**Date One - Dean's musings**

The kid looked about 7, and he tried so hard. Dean remembered Sam at that age, all arms and legs, no coordination at all. The boy looked so upset at not being able to get the marker even half way up the pole that Dean decided to try and cheer him up.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm not much better than you, and I'm a whole lot bigger!" Dean tried to reassure the boy.

"Yeah right, your huge, I bet you can ring the bell" The boy was looking down at his feet, scoffing the toe of his shoe against the soft earth.

"I'll show you." Dean stated, taking the hammer out of the boys loose grip. It was surprisingly hard to act as if you were putting all your strength in to the swing and then barely hit the button, but Dean managed it.

"Whoa! You're no better than me!" The smile of the kids face was totally worth it. As the boy strutted away Dean cast a look around to see who was up next.

That's when he saw him, Castiel, the insanely smart kid in his year at school. Castiel was dressed smart but casual, kind of like how Dean might dress if he'd a date. Just as the thought formed in Dean's mind he spotted the big guy beside Castiel, he was similarly dressed. Ah Castiel was on a date. Figures Dean thought, all the hot ones were taken.

**Date Two**

One down 11 to go Cas thought as he pulled on yet another smarter than his usual shirts and tried to tidy his unruly black hair. He was meeting Todd, a freshman from the local college, supposedly he liked all comics and action films. Cas was determined to make the most of it, yesterday hadn’t been the worst ever, just nothing special. Onward and upwards he thought to himself.

Todd was actually kind of hot, blue eyes, blonde hair, like a young Brad Pitt. Things were looking up. They had been chatting easily enough, Todd was studying history and English, two of Cas’s own favourite subjects. As they passed the strong man tower Cas couldn’t help but glance over to see if Dean was at work. He saw him alright standing next to a tall thin guy that Cas recognised as Dean’s brother Sam. They were smiling and seemed relaxed around each other.

It looked like Sam was challenging Dean to ring the bell. Shrugging casually as you like Dean lifted the hammer raised it above his head and slammed it back down. The ding ding ding of the bell could be heard right around the grounds. Nearly everyone turned to look, including Todd.

“Meat head” Todd stated looking in Deans direction. Cas tried not to react he really did, but Todd didn’t know Dean at all. Cas only knew bits, but he’d seen Dean’s test scores, nothing lower than a C, but mostly B’s and B+’s.

“Why would you say that Todd? Do you know him?” Cas looked at Todd waiting.

 “Eh, No, but I know the type. Dumb, homophobic, jock, prom king wannabe.” Todd sounded so certain Cas felt his temper flare.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Cas began, “But Dean is quiet smart, openly bi-sexual, and while yes he plays sports, his being out and on a team has had a hugely positive effect on the whole student body. Making life easier for other gay students like me.”

“And” Cas continued vehemently “if he does run for Prom King, I would absolutely vote for him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home. In future I would recommend that you do as John Green suggests and ‘imagine people complexly’” Turning on his heel and heading for the exit he caught Deans eye for a moment; he smiled, half waved before continuing home.

**Date Two – Deans Musings**

Sam was being ridiculous, Dean did not need to prove that he could ring the bell. But what the hell, he’d seen Castiel strolling about with a different guy earlier; the sight had made him feel uneasy for some reason. Bit of physical exertion might help relieve a bit of the tension he’d been feeling.

Ding ding ding – gesh it was loud, Dean had forgotten.

“Wow Dean! Frustrated much?” Sam was laughing, ok so maybe Dean had given it more welly than was strictly necessary but how could Sam tell it was frustration? Looking around he spotted Castiel looking his way. The guy he was with didn’t look too happy all of a sudden. Oh man they were so having words. Yup there goes Castiel, oh he’s looking my way, right wave back idiot. Dean managed a small smile and wave back before Castiel disappeared out of sight.

**Date Three**

So James was nice enough, farmers’ son, big guy polite. Cas tried he really did but he was so bored. Every question he’d asked had been answered sure, but monosyllabically. Yes, no, maybe, action, country, no, yes, OK.

The Ok had been in response to the question “Will we call it a night?” As they turned to head out Cas spotted Dean by the hoops game. Get 3 hoops on the hooks and you win a teddy, maybe tomorrow night he’d get to have a go.

**Date Three –Dean’s Musings**

Manning the hoops was getting Dean down. All the kids really wanted a toy, but none of the parents were any good and the kids were worse. Christmas was coming so yeah most kids would be getting plenty in a few days but still, their disappointed little faces reminded him of the worst moments of his childhood. Sometimes their dad would fuck up spectacularly and forget birthdays and once Christmas. If it hadn’t been for Uncle Bobby (who they now lived with) Dean didn’t know what they would have done.

Just as he felt himself start to wallow he spotted Castiel and couldn’t help but smile. He looked really good tonight, even if he was hanging out with a third guy! Dean was impressed but he didn’t like how it made his stomach dip when he saw Castiel had company. Dean thought they might throw some hoops but no it looked like they were leaving.

**Date Four**

Matt was French, in the states for a few months to improve his English. His accent was attractive and his English was decent. Cas was still making an effort and thought he looked good in a dark navy button down and jeans. But the look Matt gave him you would swear he was standing before him in a tracksuit and sloppy t-shirt.

Sighing deeply Matt lead them through the fair. He seemed to have decided what they were doing without consulting Cas. Ah, Matt spotted Dean, diverting away from the Ferris wheel that Cas had thought was their destination, Matt lead them straight to the hoops where Dean was showing a little girl how best to toss the hoop. It landed smoothly on the hook, Matt applauded.

“Very nice” Matt drawled in his stupid French accent that Cas no longer considered attractive, “I bet you can’t do it again ah?”

“Hmm?” Dean turned and caught sight of Matt. He smiled politely, nodded at Cas, turned and promptly tossed the remaining two hoops, both of which landed securely on different hooks.

“Wow, I am very impressed.” Matt spoke slowly exaggerating his accent, clearly flirting with Dean. Cas watched, eyes flicking between the two, curious as to how Dean would react.

Dean shrugged a shoulder dismissively, reaching up he picked a stuffed bear from the shelf, for a second Cas thought he was going to give it to Matt, but thankfully no. Turning back to the little girl he said, “Sorry kid, I took all of your go. Here.” Dean passed the bear to the child who beamed up at him and quickly hugged his legs before running off with her prize. “Hey Cas”

“Humph” Matt huffed, clearly unimpressed with Dean’s complete lack of acknowledgment. Manners would dictate that Cas introduce Matt, but feeling a bit churlish he didn’t. “Hello Dean” Matt decided to up the dramatics and storm off.

“I better..” Cas trailed off, turning reluctantly in the direction Matt had headed, him manners finally kicking in.

“See you Cas.” Dean called out in his wake.

**Dean’s Musings – Date four**

Poor kid didn’t look like she had much, her coat was a bit short on the sleeves and Dean thought her jeans looked a bit short too. She was eyeing the purple bear with a hunger Dean recognised. He had pretty much decided the kid was going to win; he’d rig it somehow, when she asked for him to show her how best to throw the hoop. Perfect, one hoop down two to go.

That is when he heard the French drawl, turning he saw Cas and some other guy. Four dates in a row, seriously? Dean had no reason to be jealous, he didn’t know Cas very well, but man he was interested in knowing more.

Mr French was implying Deans throw was a fluke, whatever, tossing the two remaining hoops, he reached up and handed the purple bear to the little girl. Her tight hug took him off guard, but he was happy she was happy.

Mr French said something or other, “Hey Cas”

“Hello Dean”

So that seemed to be enough to piss off Mr French, he turned on his heel and stormed off. “I better…” Cas’s muttered heading in the direction of Mr French, reluctantly Dean liked to think.

**Date Five – Christmas Eve**

Declan lived two hours from Lawrence. Cas was surprised that he wanted to go on a date with a guy who lived so far away. But it turns out Declan was a jock, and unlike Dean he seemed to be a closeted stereotypical type jock. One of the first things he said to Cas was “Don’t think we can hold hands or shit, someone might see.” He was clearly uncomfortable being out on a date with a guy, eyes scanning the crowd making sure no one he know was around. Cas would have felt sorry for him except he was rude and abrasive as well as vaguely terrified. He practically shoved a young girl out of his way, when she had the audacity to stop suddenly in front of them to scan the crowd for her friends or family. Cas lasted five maybe ten minutes in his company before pretending he had received an emergency text from his brother. As he headed out he spotted Dean. Tonight Dean was manning the candy floss machine. Cas sighed, he’d have like a candy floss. The floss Dean was currently making seemed to have run away from him. Laughing along with the kids watching Dean grabbed a wad and shoved it in his mouth looking totally ridiculous and completely adorable. The children loved it, and all Cas could think of was how sweet Dean’s lips would taste.  

**Deans Musings – Date five**

Dean thought he saw Cas with a new guy earlier, but he must have been mistaken, it had been over an hour since and no second sighting. Dean had become quite apt at spotting Cas in the crowd.

**Christmas Day**

Cas got to skip a day, no dates on Christmas as the fair was closed. Snugged up on the coach in sweats and a hoddie, hot chocolate in one hand and a new book in the other Cas revealed in getting to spend some down time alone. Dinner had been hectic, his family were wonderful but there were rather a lot of them. His parents and the younger ones had headed out to visit the grandparents after dinner, so Cas had the place to himself. It was bliss. His phone beeping was mildly annoying but on checking it all that annoyance completely dissipated, Dean had just sent him a happy Christmas text. How did Dean even get his number? Smiling happily Cas typed out a reply “Many happy returns x”

**Dean’s musings Christmas Day**

Poor Bobby did try, but his cooking was just not up to much. Dean however could cook up a roast turkey and a decent amount of the trimmings so the 3 of them sat down around a pretty tasty spread.

It was later in the day and too full to stick his jeans Dean had opted for pyjama bottoms and a hoddie, and was now spread out on the couch thinking. 

“Sam, you know Gabriel right? Cas’s brother” Dean asked.

“Yeah”

“Could you get Cas’s number from him?” Sam was looking at him knowingly now.

“Sure Dean, I’ll ask”

 Dean grunted his thanks when five minutes later Sam shoved his phone in Dean’s face. Grabbing it Dean typed the number on screen in to his own phone.

“Happy Christmas Castiel, I hope it’s a good one. x” Dean debated about the kiss at the end for a full five minutes before deciding fuck it, and hitting send.

Seeing the x at the end of Cas’s reply had Dean smiling to himself for the rest of the evening.

**Date Six**

Cas was getting tired of this whole 12 dates of Christmas thing, he really wanted to just find Dean and ask him out or determine if Dean was planning to ask him out. He had tried to talk to Gabriel but the man was insisting.

So Eric was next – shorter then Cas, Asian and seemed like a good guy based on his online profile that Cas had given a brief glance. He was also a senior in high school just not the school Cas and Dean were in.

As they walked around the fair Cas realised he was keeping one eye out for Dean the whole time. It really wasn’t fair to Eric. He tried to focus and thought he was doing very well until he actually spotted Dean.

Tonight Dean was manning the bumper cars. Eric apparently loved bumper cars and they simply had to take a turn.

Trying to stifle his sigh Cas followed Eric over to Dean.

“Two tickets please – one car.”

“Sure thing, that’s 4 dollars.” Dean replied barely looking up from the desk.

Convinced Dean hadn’t noticed them Cas took his seat in the bumper car. Eric had called dips on driving.

Eric drove like a manic, Cas understood that the point was to crash in to other cars, but Eric would speed up as fast as the car would go before flinging them in to whatever bumper was nearest. He paid no attention to the age of the person in the car or anything. One young girl nearly went flying out of her bumper he hit her so hard.

“HEY!” the load shout had everyone stopping momentarily to see how was in trouble. Cas closed his eyes knowing instinctively that it was Eric and him. “Dude, take it easy. You’re goanna hurt someone.”

“Duh, isn’t that the whole point?” Eric’s tone was condescending and insolent, Cas didn’t care much for it. Neither did Dean apparently.

“Out you get, you nearly blew that poor girl out of her car” Eric stood up and pressed into Dean’s space. Dean looked down at him.

“Really? I get you’re trying to impress your date an all but seriously, cut your losses.” Deans tone was harsh, Cas found he didn’t care much for it either. Also Dean had yet to look at him or acknowledge he was there. Cas felt his stomach dip.

The date ended soon after, no second date, no kiss good night.

**Dean’s Musings – Date Six**

For fucks sake seriously? Six guys in a week? Dean was disproportionally pissed off, he knew this, he just couldn’t shake it. It was one x in a fucking text Dean, get a grip.

So yeah, Cas is definitely mad at him. Fuck!

**Date Seven**

Bryan stood Cas up. They were to meet at 8pm, at 8:30pm Cas gave up waiting and went home.

**Deans Musings – Date Seven**

At 8pm Dean spotted Cas by the gate clearly waiting. So seven dates in 8 days, that is, well its something and it didn't please Dean at all. At 8:10 Cas is still waiting. Dean hates having to wait for people to arrive; he has a habit of arriving a few minutes late himself and dragging Sam with him so he has company until others get there.

At 8:20 Dean started to feel bad. He was a dick to Cas the day before and now some shit had stood him up.

Dragging his phone from a pocket he rang Sam. “Hey could you cover for me for like 10 minutes?” Dean is going to go over to Cas and offer to be his date, even if it is a piss poor short one.

By the time Sam got to him however Cas is gone. Shit!

**Date Eight**

Chad is delightful. Blond, blue eyes, confident, loud and happy. Cas hopes they can be friends. Chad has no time for books apparently, he likes to be active. Playing sports or music, oh and he loves the fair. So much to do and see. He’s like a puppy Cas thinks. Fun to play with but exhausting.

They never make it to the Ferris wheel, but they shoot hoops, Chad gets two out of three. They do the strong man tower and Chad rings the bell. Cas is having a nice time, but not a great time. He is still looking out for Dean even though he was a dick last time they saw each other. Cas knows he is in to Dean, poor Chad didn’t have a chance.

About two hours in to the date Chad turns to Cas and grabs on to his shoulders. “Cas” he states, “I like you, but I aint ever goanna to want to bed you. Friends?”

Cas throws his head back and laughs long and loud. Chad joins in, Cas has that kind of laugh. Slapping a hand to Chads shoulder Cas finally manages a reply “yes definitely.”

**Dean’s Musings – Date eight**

Cas didn’t see him, he was right there by the strong man tower. The blond guy was holding Cas’s attention. Dean hated the blond guy.

Cas was laughing, Dean hadn’t heard what was so funny, but he didn’t like the way Cas was touching the blond guy and answering in the affirmative.

**Date Nine**

Balthazar was a dick, plain and simple. Hot yes, sexy accent yes, but the dickhead just didn’t take no for an answer. Cas didn’t want mulled wine, he’d have preferred hot chocolate.  Popcorn, no thank you, maybe candy floss instead? What no, popcorn is it, fine.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, now he was on a waltzer. Cas hated the waltzers they made him dizzy and nauseous. Sam was manning the waltzers, Cas had tried to catch his eye when they sat down to beg him not to spin their chair. But before he could get a word out Balthazar was asking Sam to make sure to spin then extra fast.

Cas closed his eyes and prayed for the ride to be over. Stumbling back to solid ground Balthazar failed to notice how shook Cas was. Sam however didn’t. Calling on Cas to sit down, Sam pulled out his phone and rang Dean. “Hey, yeah Cas is unwell, yeah waltzers”

Cas realised what Sam was doing moments too late, “I’m fine really.” He mumbled.

“It’s Ok Dean has a car he can drive you home.” Sam was smiling kindly, but Balthazar butted in.

“He’s my date, I will see he gets home.”

“Its no trouble we live right by Cas.” Sam was being so nice, Cas was willing to wait for Dean. Maybe in the car he could explain about the 12 dates of Christmas.

It wasn’t to be however as Balthazar pulled him to his feet and half dragged him out of the fair.

Ten minutes later Cas was outside his house, not even hesitating for a second he opened his door, called good night over his shoulder and was in the house with the door closed behind him before Balthazar could ever blink, let alone attempt anything that Cas would most certainly not be up for.   

**Dean’s musings – date nine**

Sam’s phone call had Dean running to the waltzers as fast as he could, unfortunately he was at the other side of the fair manning the bumpers again. By the time he got there Sam had his phone out to call him to say not to bother.

Sam filled him in on what happened, Dean very much wanted to punch this Balthazar douche. Instead he sent Cas a text, “Did you get home OK? I would have dropped you home.”

Dean didn’t feel calm until 11pm when he got a reply. “Home safe, had a nap on the couch. Feeling better. Thank you”

At least Cas wasn’t ignoring him. The last few days it had felt weird not talking to Cas.

**Date Ten**

Mark is nice enough, a year younger than Cas and a good bit more immature. Cas knows right away that Mark is not the boy for him. They are trying to shoot ducks in a barrel type thing. Dean is in charge of the game and Mark is determined.

Cas catches Dean’s eye, rolls his eyes and smiles. Dean grins back, so Cas is hopeful that he understands that this ‘date’ he is witnessing is not much of anything.

Mark hits two out of the five ducks. Taking pity on him Dean gives him a small yellow rudder duck as a prize. Mark is delighted, woops in triumph and pockets his duck.

“Its traditional to give the prize to your date kid.” Cas can here the smile in Dean tone as he speaks.

“What, why? It’s mine, I hit those ducks!” Mark looks completely affronted by the idea that anyone would expect him to part with his duck.

Dean puts his hands up in a traditional don’t shot gesture, Cas just laughs. “Come on Mark, its late, we should get you home.”

**Deans musings – Date Ten**

Cas’s little eye roll at the ducks in a barrel was definitely an attempt to communicate something. Dean hopes that he read it correctly. Cas has zero interest in any of these dates, but for some as yet unknown reason he is compelled to go on them. Dean is feeling hopeful.

**Date 11 – New Years Eve**

As it is New Year’s Eve Cas has arranged the date for 10pm. The fair is open until 1am so folks can ring in the New Year somewhere other than a bar.

Alistair is another blond, but he is nowhere near as nice as Chad.  He said no to mulled wine and hot chocolate. No to candy floss, no to the strong man tower, no to pretty much everything bar the ducks in a barrel.

Dean is in charge there again. Cas tries not to smile too wide when he sees Dean. But it’s very difficult not to smile when Dean is standing behind a young boy showing him how to correctly hold the toy gun and how to aim. The boy fires a shot hitting a duck. Deans whoop of excitement is endearing, Cas imagines he would make an excellent parent one day.

“Hey Cas!” Dean has turned and noticed him and Alistair, his smile still in place.

“Can you show me how to shoot Dean?” Cas didn’t really mean to ask, he knew it amounted to flirting and he was on a date, so it was all very badly mannered but he couldn’t resist that smile.

“It would be my pleasure Cas.”

That was definite flirting Cas thought as Dean reached out and pulled Cas toward him. Turning him so that he was positioned facing the ducks, Dean stood close behind him. Too close really, Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his neck. Dean positioned Cas’s arms just so, and explained about sight lines and kick back. Cas heard not a word, he was aware only of the warmth of Dean behind him.

Cas fired his shots and missed spectacularly. Dean chuckled softly behind him. “I think you need more practise Cas”

Cas could have sworn he felt Dean’s nose brush his neck as he spoke. Lowering the gun, Cas turned. He was now very much in Dean’s personal space.

It was at that moment that Alistair reminded them of his existence. “You really shouldn’t be on a dating site if you already have a boyfriend.” With that he turned and walked away.

**Deans Musings Date 11**

Cas was back, this time with another blond. Dean didn’t like the look of him. That said it could be Ryan Gosling with Cas and Dean wouldn’t like the look of him. Dean was feeling a tad possessive.

Showing Cas how to shoot was the sweetest torture. Dean tried to keep a respectful distance but yeah he failed.

He hadn’t meant to nose along Cas’s neck either but he smelt so good, what was he to do. Cas wasn’t helping, what with the turning around and being right there pressed up against him.

“Dating site?” Dean asked, that was all Dean caught from what the blond said before he walked off.

**Date 12**

“I can explain.” Cas looked at Dean hopefully, all he needed was 5 minutes to explain about Gabriel and then they could do something.

“Please Cas, please tell me what you’ve been up to. 11 dates in 12 days is pretty unbelievable.

So Cas explained, he tried to leave out the bit about the embarrassing picture, but Dean kept asking “but why did you agree.”  “Yeah I get that but why didn’t you just say no?”

Dean laughed and made Cas promise to show him the picture. “On one condition.” Cas decided.

“And what’s that?”

“Go on a date with me, be my 12th date of Christmas.” Cas bit his lip as he waited Deans response.

“Can we start our date right now?” Dean was staring so intently as Cas, all he could do was nod.

Cas was certain Dean was going to kiss him there and then, but he didn’t. Instead he insisted they “attend the fair”

They started at the strong man tower, Dean ringing the bell once more and play acting body builder poses that had Cas laughing so hard he thought he’d cry. Cas had a go, Dean insisted, and to be fair he did OK, the marker made it over the ¾ mark. Dean was impressed, throwing an arm around Cas’s shoulder they headed to the candy floss stand.

Sam was manning the candy floss, he gave them one each on the house. They continued to stroll and eat candy floss until they were in front of the Ferris Wheel.

“I have been here 11 nights out of the past 12, technically in that time I have been on 12 dates, and I have yet to ride the Ferris wheel.” Cas lamented as he saw the size of the queue. Everyone wanted on as it was nearly mid night.

Dean pulled out his phone and a minute later he was pulling Cas toward the top of the queue for the Ferris Wheel. The fair owner who had hired him was there smiling, opening the barrier to one of the buckets for Dean and Cas to enter.

Dean and Cas were both pretty tall guys, in the bucket of the Ferris wheel they were pressed right up next to each other. Dean raised one arm and rested it across Cas’s shoulder.

“Not even going to pretend to yawn Dean?” Cas joked.

Smiling back at Cas Dean shook his head “No pretending. I like you Cas, you get that right?”

The Ferris Wheel was starting to move, their bucket seat swaying gently.

“Yes Dean, I get it.”

Smiling Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to Cas’s. He tasted like cotton candy, soft and sweet. Cas felt his heart sore as the Ferris Wheel continued to turn.

As their bucket reached the top they were held there for several minutes. Cas was sure the town looked beautiful spread out before them, all twinkly lights, but he didn’t see it. He only saw Dean. Dean’s freckles, Dean’s green eyes, Deans lips as they came towards his again.

The bucket jerked slightly as the wheel began to move breaking their kiss.

“Given that I was an impromptu 12th date, what happens to the guy you were meant to meet tomorrow, or well later today?” Dean sounded a bit uncertain.

Resting one hand against Dean’s cheek Cas replied, “I will cancel of course. That or send Gabriel in my place!”

Dean laughed at that, reaching out to kiss Cas once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas!
> 
> Inspired by the Ferris Wheel at the winter fair in my city. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy work. 
> 
> x


End file.
